Thinking About You
by gameboy33349
Summary: The song "Worldwide" in Big Time Break-Up didn't just appear out of thin air when Kendall needed. Someone had to have written it. Here's just one possibility of where it could have come from. Pure Cargan fluff.


A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated stuff in a while. I just haven't been in a write-y mood. I had a sort-of-fight with a couple of friends and then my boyfriend, so I haven't been myself. I'm also sorry that this update is just a one-shot, but it's the kind of stuff I write best: fluff. It's also meant to show that I'm thinking about all my readers and how they're expecting a little more out of me. This came to me while listening to "Worldwide", and I thought "Wow, I have a wonderfully cute idea for how this song was written." So, this is kind of a prequel-ish thing then (I guess?) for the episode Big Time Break-Up. Now, without further ado, this is _Thinking __About __You._

* * *

><p>Carlos shot up from his seat and bounded towards his room when a loud ringing noise sounded from his laptop, leaving his dinner sitting half-eaten on the table. The tan boy had been doing the same thing all week long. Every time that noise went off he would drop what he was doing and run for his bedroom, whether he was at dinner or watching television or at the studio (something that Gustavo did <em>not<em> enjoy). Kendall turned to his mom, giving her the exact same look that he did each time they had watched the Latino run off to his room and she smiled knowingly back the exact same way as normal. Sighing happily, Mrs. Knight picked up her fork and twirled it around a bit in her fingers before sticking it down into the spaghetti on her plate and speaking softly.

"Ah, young love. Such a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Absolutely adorable," Katie answered quickly, a more sarcastic smile spreading across her face. "Is there more pasta? I want seconds."

Carlos heard Katie's request as he ran down the hallway, calling over his shoulder for James and Kendall to make sure he still had food to eat later. Kendall yelled something back about corn dogs, which made the tan boy chuckle softly to himself and shake his head. They knew him all too well; but then again, after almost 12 years of friendship they probably should. Now for the task at hand: getting to his laptop.

Carlos rushed through the now open door of his bedroom, attempting to quickly sit down in the chair at his desk and flip the laptop open. Unfortunately, in his excited rush, he managed to accomplish only the second task, falling to the floor as he opened his computer up and the chair rolled out from under him. Groaning a bit from pain and grumbling about how stupid it was to put wheels on chairs, Carlos stood up and gingerly sat down in the chair, ignoring the small bursts of pain that came from putting pressure on his somewhat sore butt. He stared at the screen in front of him for a second before opening up his video messenger and double clicking on the first number in his contacts. The tan boy sat and tapped on the desk as a box that read "Establishing Connection" stared out at him.

"Come on, hurry up. I know that he's online so just go already!" the tan boy complained to the screen, continuing to tap out some beat from a song that he couldn't remember the lyrics to. As he tapped, he began humming, and the humming turned into soft singing once he remembered some of the words and then into louder singing when he remembered the _correct_ words. He didn't even notice when the box on the computer disappeared and was replaced by a video feed.

"_Kiss __me . __K-K-Kiss __me. __Infect __me __with __your __love __and __fill __me __with __your __poison_," the Latino sang out a little louder than needed, almost jumping out of his chair when he heard an unexpected response.

"Well, I'd love to do that, but I am only a computer," a very fake robot voice said, Carlos blushing a bit and then smiling when he saw Logan's face on the screen.

"Sorry Logie, I got a little absorbed there."

"So I noticed." The smart boy grinned widely, dimples showing out clearly. Carlos' own smile grew wider.

"Also, sorry I didn't pick up right away, we were eating dinner, and tonight was spaghetti night, and you know how much I like spaghetti, and—"

"Carlos, there's no need to apologize," Logan replied cutting the tan boy off. "I know that you like food and you know that I'm perfectly happy with waiting just because I know I'm going to get to see you eventually."

"Okay Logie." That was the best thing about Logan to Carlos. He wasn't just the best boyfriend that the tan boy had ever had (well, he was the only boyfriend that he'd ever had) but he understood absolutely everything and always knew exactly what to say. "So how was Minnesota today?"

"Same as always: cold, kinda boring, and snowing before most of the rest of the entire country."

"It snowed today?"

"Yeah, and it's only October, can you believe that?" the pale boy returned sarcastically. Logan had gone back home to Minnesota for the week to visit his parents. They sent a letter about three weeks earlier requesting that he come to see them since it had been almost a year since the boys had left for Los Angeles to become stars. It made Carlos extremely unhappy to know that they would be separate for almost a week, but Logan made sure that they had video connection set up before leaving.

Carlos looked at the objects surrounding Logan, the furniture, the items on the table, everything. He didn't recognize where Logan was. "Hey Logie, where exactly are you right now? It doesn't look like any room of your house I've seen before."

"Oh, this is the piano room. I've told you about it before, I'm usually not allowed in here though."

"Why are you in there now then?" Logan smiled again, making Carlos blush again.

"Well, I convinced my parents to let me work on a small project. You know how I've been staying later than you guys lately at the studio?" Carlos nodded his head slowly, a bit confused. He had no idea where his boyfriend was going with this, but he was interested in whatever this project may be. "I managed to get Gustavo to give me a few piano lessons."

"You've been willingly staying later just to learn? From _Gustavo?__" _Carlos asked, jaw hanging a bit. "That takes guts Logie, I'll give you that." The pale boy visibly blushed, running a hand through his somewhat long hair. "Now, more about that project you were talking about…"

"Oh, right. So, the piano lessons have paid off a bit, and I think that you'll be happy to know that I wrote a little something-something for you, but before I sing it, I have a quick question."

"What is it?" Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Gustavo asked me what this was for before we started, and I was dumb enough to tell him it was a love song, so now he's requiring me to turn the song over to him once I'm done with it. He's going to have all four of us sing and dance to it, probably add another verse or two and a bridge and replace the yeahs with girls or something, and make it one of the songs for our CD. But that's only if I sing it now. Are you okay with that?" Carlos put a hand over his mouth, thinking for a second before lowering it and smiling widely.

"That means that every time I get to sing it, I'll remember that it was for me first and shows how much you care. You go right ahead, I don't care what Gustavo does about it." Logan laughed lightly, standing up from the couch he was previously sitting on and picking the laptop up, placing it down on top of the large black piano. The pale boy sat down, stretching his hands once and checking his finger positioning before looking back up at the screen.

"Are you ready?"

"Go ahead Logie, I'm listening." Logan cleared his throat and pushed down a few keys, slowly starting to sing.

"_Yes, I may_

_meet a million pretty girls that know my name._

_But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart._

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go._

_The show must go on, so I need you to be strong._

_I-'m never, never, never as far away as it may seem._

_Soon we'll be together._

_We'll pick up right where we left off._

_Paris, London, Tokyo._

_There's just one thing that I gotta do._

_Tuck you in every night on the phone._

_Hello, tuck you in every night._

_Goodbye, baby won't be long._

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Tuck you in every night on the phone._

_Hello._

_Yeah I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide._

_Yeah I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide._

_Yes, I may_

_meet a million pretty girls that know my name._

_But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart."_

Once Logan's fingers left the keys, he took a deep breath and looked back up into the laptop's camera with a smile. "So, what do you think?" Carlos was smiling widely, a couple of tears rolling down his cheek.

"I think that it means you miss me."

"I do."

"I wish you were here Logie."

"I wish I was there too. But don't worry, it's only two more days and I'll be back on a plane to LA to come be with you again." Logan chuckled lightly, staring directly into Carlos' eyes as if he was just sitting on the opposite side of the desk and leaning forward to try to kiss the Latino. "Just remember that I love you so much and that I'm thinking of you no matter where in the world I might be."

"I love you too Logan." The pale boy smiled at that. Carlos usually referred to him with the pet name Logie, reserving the use of his actual name for when the tan boy was being most sincere and emotional. That's how he could tell that Carlos was truly in love with him. Pressing his finger to his lips, the brunet kissed it lightly then brought it up to the image of Carlos on his screen, watching as the Latino mimicked the action.

"Now, it's time for me to start getting ready for bed. You need to get some food in you probably, so I think we should stop for tonight." Carlos smiled sadly, not quite wanting it to end but knowing that the smart boy was exactly right.

"Okay Logie. I'll let you get what you need to done and go eat something now."

"Remember, I love you with all my heart." Carlos felt his face grow warm with blush.

"I love you too, no matter where in the world you may be."

* * *

><p>AN: AHHHH! IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!

Yes, I did have to quote a movie there, but it's fitting. I sometimes forget how much I love writing unbelievably fluffy stuff, because that was amazingly fun. Much more fun than college applications and homework. Ah well.

I may write something between now and tomorrow for a quick Halloween one-shot, but don't hold me to that. You all must have learned by now that I don't hold to my word with updates or uploads or anything, but I actually sort of have an idea for something super-cool (at least, in my book it's cool…). Can you all say "steampunk sky pirate"?

So, I'll bid you all adieu, please review, and have fun reading whatever it is that you're going to read next. See you all later!


End file.
